


un día en el mundo

by minigami



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><br/>Es raro verle dormido.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	un día en el mundo

**Author's Note:**

> esto es tan cursi por dios

 

Tim está dormido cuando Kon llega a la habitación. Puede ver el bajar y subir de su pecho, regular y relajante, una repetición de inhalaciones y exhalaciones que ayudan a cronometrar su propia respiración, el latir de su corazón en el pecho.

 

Funcionan en la misma frecuencia. Tim dice salta y Kon está en el aire. Cambia el paradigma con un parpadeo y una sonrisa de medio lado, y Kon se adapta, un movimiento en dos partes que empieza en la mente de Tim y termina en el cuerpo de Kon. A veces le mira y siente que el aire entre los dos es poco más que sinapsis e impulsos nerviosos.

 

Es raro verle dormido. Kon no recuerda la última vez que entró en su habitación — en la habitación de Tim, en la propia, hace tiempo que desapareció la línea — y le vio así de relajado, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

 

— Eh, — Kon se arrodilla en la cama, le pone una mano en el estómago. Tim tiembla y abre los ojos, parpadea un par de veces antes de fijar la mirada en el rostro de Kon. Sonríe, somnoliento y casi invisible. — qué haces aquí.

 

Se encoge de hombros sobre la cama. Luego se estira, largo y flexible y lleno de cicatrices, hasta que le crujen los huesos y Kon puede oír chirriar sus viejas lesiones. Su estómago se mueve bajo su mano, y Kon le acaricia ligeramente con el pulgar, encuentra una cicatriz y la sigue.

 

Se quita los zapatos, tirando con los dedos de los pies de la parte de atrás hasta que caen con un ruido apagado, y poco después sigue su chaqueta el mismo camino.

Tim le quita las gafas.

 

— Llegué esta mañana, pero tú — bosteza, deja las gafas en la mesilla de noche, con cuidado — no estabas.

— Tengo clase, no como otros. ¿Quién te ha dejado entrar? — apoya la cabeza en uno de sus hombros. Huele a sueño, a sudor y al traje de Red Robin, cuero y productos químicos. Kon arruga la nariz.

— Tu portera. — Tim se gira en la cama hasta poder pasarle una pierna por la cadera, y Kon se adapta a la nueva posición, tan natural como respirar — Me tiene cariño.

— Deberías dejar de manipular a la pobre mujer.

— No hago nada. — pero Kon sabe que está sonriendo, pequeño, satisfecho y algo culpable.

 

Se quedan en silencio unos minutos. Poco a poco, Kon deja que la somnolencia que empapa el cuarto le vuelva los miembros de gelatina, la nariz pegada contra el cuello de Tim. Cuando él habla, le pilla por sorpresa. Tiene la voz espesa y ronca pero lúcida.

 

— ¿No tienes nada que hacer? ¿Deberes, la cena, cosas de adulto responsable?

 

Kon le chista sin abrir los ojos.

  
— Calla y duerme.


End file.
